bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Lana Mahi'ai
Lana Mahi'ai (農家ラナ, Nōka Rana) is a Shinigami of Native Hawaiian descent that has been steadily rising through the ranks throughout her career until the Shadow War saw her promotion to her division's lieutenant spot alongside Constin Serban. Lana is a relaxed, completely content Shinigami, and she and her co-lieutenant are two of the most approachable lieutenants in the Gotei. An interesting aspect of Lana is she used to be a male when she was a human that suffered from severe gender dysphoria, and was pleasantly surprised when her soul came out female upon her death. Because her one true desire was fulfilled, Lana's contentment and happiness are impossible to dampen. Appearance Lana is a strong Shinigami of average height with Pacific Islander features. Despite her newfound womanhood, Lana still retains some male physical characteristics, most noticeably being that her shoulders are still wider than her hips and she can put on more muscle mass than an average female. She still has a slight curve to her, and has B-cup breasts, and chooses to train in a way that keeps her muscles slim, not bulky. Lana's deeply tanned skin is marked, most noticeably by a patchy burn scar that spans her entire left arm up onto her shoulder. She also has a full back piece of kakau tattoos, as well as long ones running the outsides of her legs. Lana has a round face with high cheekbones, shapely lips and a flat profile. Her eyes are angled and narrow, and are a rich yellow-gold in color. Lana's nose is pierced, and she wears a small silver hoop in it, as well as a silver stud though the left side of her bottom lip. Lana's hair, naturally dark brown (as seen by the color of her eyebrows), is styled into dreadlocks and dyed a vibrant blue, dark near her roots and much lighter near the tips of her hair. Her dreadlocks hang just past the tops of her shoulders, and she parts her hair on the right side of her head. Lana wears a somewhat modified Shihakusho. Her kosode is backless and sleeveless, showing her tattoos, and she wears a vibrant gold sports bra under it. Her hakama have deep openings near her hips, revealing the orange leggings she wears underneath. She wears regular tabi, and wears her Zanpakuto tucked into the back of her obi, along the small of her back. Personality History Under construction Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Zanpakuto Pauahi (エンド火災, Endo kasai. End Fire) is the name of Lana's Zanpakuto, and is a very specific earth type. In its sealed form, Pauahi appears as a wooden 13" dagger resembling a Koa knife , compete with embedded shark's teeth and a yellow wrap around the handle that Lana made herself. She wears it tucked into the back of her obi, along her back. Spirit: Pauahi is a female spirit that appears as a black reef shark, with reddish patterns along her body that make her appear as if her skin has a wood-grain texture to it. Her eyes are a bright yellow color. Pauahi shifts between that form and her human form regularly to better communicate with Lana. Her human form greatly resembles the goddess Pelle, with long flowing black hair that seems to have an internal fiery glow, and the same yellow eyes. She is 5'7", and wears a white dress that looks singed on the bottom hem, and bracelets on each arm that are made up of red flowers. Pauahi is an aggressive and animated spirit, in direct contrast to Lana's completely relaxed persona. She has a short temper, is easily bored, and a huge competitive streak that mostly goes unsatisfied by her wielder. She often pushes at Lana to fight and train so she can see battle, and in Lana's meditative sessions to her inner world she often tries to force Lana into sparring with her, under the guise of 'training'. The two compliment each other, and have a close bond despite the fact that Pauahi will never understand Lana's mindset. *'Shikai:' Pauahi's command is E Hö'ike Aku (試みる, Kokoromiru, Test). To release her Zanpakuto, Lana says the command while holding Pauahi at her side, tip pointed toward the ground. The blade will then dissolve into lava around Lana's hand, morphing into a longer form that quickly takes shape and cools into obsidian rock in the form of a 51" Koa spear, complete with a wreath of yellow and red feathers separating the blade form and the handle. As contact is made with the weapon, the obsidian will crack, revealing a bright, solidified molten core. : Shikai Special Ability: Pauahi's special ability revolves around the creation and manipulation of molten rock, or lava. It allows Lana to form and manipulate lava from the environment around her, and grants her the ability to shift it freely from its liquid state to its solid, cooled state. Quotes Trivia Credit Category:Shinigami Category:LGBT Characters Category:5th Division Category:Lieutenant Category:Characters Category:Original Characters